Till Morning Star
by Devestator
Summary: A girl with a forgotten past, a soldier with a guilty conscience and a God with a valiant heart. Dramatic eh? My anti-sequel sequel to FF7! Please R&R!
1. Chapter One

'Life's tough

Till Morning Star

By Devestator

Disclaimer: Don't own any Squaresoft characters. (Only in my dreams)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Like a proud wolf alone in the night, with eyes that watch the world and my name like a shadow on the face of the moon. Broken sword and shield and tears that never fall but run forever through the world."

Small Two of Pieces, Xenogears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The violent waves of the Northern Continent shores beat unrelentingly on the jagged and weather-beaten coast. The numerous forests were spread sparsely throughout and were coated in a fine layer of pure dusty snow. The dark evergreens stretched malevolently toward the dark starlit sky. A giant silver moon shone down soothingly, casting an eerie light into every crevice of the gloomy forests. The sound of silence filled the cold, dry night air.

The snow-filled forests were dwarves compared to the giant jagged mountains that loomed down menacingly upon them. Covered in deep snow, only towards the zenith could the mountains true appearance escape the choking white sands of winter. Even the moon herself seemed to fear these sinister peaks. On the shore, in the dead of the night, a woman walked troubled on the stony sand of the rough beach. 

Tall and slender, she wore a long flowing blue silky dress with a white shawl draped carefully around her slight shoulders. The moonlight cast a beautiful glow over her clothes. She seemed like a ghost strolling bewildered in the stillness of night. She radiated a strange energy only betrayed by her puzzled and worried expression.

The bitterly cold night wore slowly on as she fell and stumbled through the minefield of rocks. She stopped suddenly, wishing to draw a few breaths. Her mind was racing, full of questions. The pain in her feet seemed abstract. 

Why am I here? She thought desperately. 

Where am I going? How did I get here? 

Questions like this filled her desperate mind. Ever since the night had began she had become dimly aware of a burning, almost a longing in her heart. It became worse as the night progressed. It felt like an itch that she couldn't reach. It was almost tormenting her. She was looking for something, she needed it desperately, but she was clueless as to what it was.

She pulled herself up and pulled her woollen shawl tighter around her shoulders. Her face was white now from the cold. Her long chestnut hair dangled at her waist, tied neatly with a blue velvet ribbon. Her solemn brown eyes desperately probed her surroundings for a clue. And then it came to her, as simple as night sky was brimming with stars. A place flashed before her mind's eye. A palace of crystal, a blue lake, winding glass steps and giant skulls. These and many more images darted before her hazelnut eyes just long enough for make out the blur. Just as quickly they were gone, leaving her utterly bewildered. 

She struggled on, shivering in the night-time air. Then suddenly she came to a large rocky opening. It seemed to her like an elephant's graveyard. Huge skulls, complete with worn tusks, were scattered as if a terrible blast had wiped each of them out at the same time, like they had simply fallen dead and their huge corpses rotted as if infested by giant locusts. She seemed to have walked into her vision. She was breathing hard now as she surveyed the area. Fear was tempting to hold her back but the swelling fire in her heart threw her forward onto the winding beaten track. She was following the long track now walking as if in a dream. Her legs seemed to be almost floating off the ground; her eyes were locked on the cave-like tunnel that lay ahead of her. A strange light was shining like a laser from within the rocky passage. She wasn't in control anymore; it was like she was tied to an invisible string that was pulling her ever closer to the edge of the cliff.

She stared uncontrollably at the mammoth skulls surrounding the path. Her heart was beating faster, the adrenaline pumping furiously through her veins. She imagined the ancient creatures rising from their rocky graves, screaming woefully toward the uncaring moon. And now, by her own will, she wished herself to move faster, with the speed of a snow lion. She shut her eyes yet still the dry, cracked bone of the huge skulls burned menacingly in her eyes. Fear held her eyes like glue. Then, after what seemed like hours, the light of the eerie cave seemed to burn into her eyes, melting away the invisible glue keeping her eyelids shut. Opening her eyes, she blinked furiously. Yet still she was walking, still floating silently through the air. With a gasp she burst through the end of the cave an into a huge cavern chamber.

The blue lake She thought as she carefully probed her surroundings.

The water seemed as thick as blood but brilliantly reflective. As she glided past its miniature shore she observed her haunting reflection. A ghost was all that came to mind. A glowing husk of her former self, she seemed almost transparent.

It's nothing but a trick of the water She frantically told herself. But even she knew this in itself was nothing but a lie either. Becoming extremely uncomfortable, she managed to tear herself away from her reflection. She gasped as she turned her head toward a large dark shape near the damp walls of the cavern.

It was a skull to put it simply. But this one was different, this one was gigantic. Large cracks tore through the dirty white bone like bolts of lightning. One of the tusks was half missing, scattered pieces of bone lay on the moist earth surrounding it. She was moving again, but this time of her own accord. She stepped up to the building-like skull and gingerly touched it with her finger.

The leader, ruler of the herd She thought as she gently caressed the hard structure. She stepped back silently. Her attention now focused on a large hole beneath the tusks, almost like a doorway. Glancing nervously over her shoulder, she stepped in reluctantly. Her breath was erratic with fear and excitement. 

The inner chamber was bathed in a bright yellow light. No bone was visible; the walls were plastered with wood-like substance. In the centre of the room there was a narrow stairway leading somewhere she couldn't see. She gasped as she went to stare at the strange steps. They were of course made of crystal-like glass similar to that in her vision. With another deep breath she began to descend slowly, her feet were being carried like an invisible wind. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Father, where are you going?' I asked him frantically. He sighed and gently put his arm on my shoulder. I could hear the screams of mothers outside, their children crying almost as loud. 

You must stay here. Protect yourself and your brother. I must protect the rest of the town, tis my duty. I'll summon Lady Shiva. She'll be able to hold off the monsters.'

He pulled out a short dagger from his belt and handed it to me. It felt cold in my trembling hands. The blade was polished and sharp and the hilt seemed to be made of gold. I was terrified by the thought of it.

I don't want to hurt anyone, father.' I wanted to plead with him, beg him not to leave us here but I also knew he had a duty, a duty to protect everyone, not just me. Suddenly I felt guilty and selfish.

You probably won't have to,' he responded but this is war. Things get desperate, so do people. Don't hesitate to use it. I want someone here when I return.'

He hugged us and kissed us, my little brother was crying. I don't think he had any idea what was going on. And then he left, left us alone. He was heading to the sanctuary, the one place where he could summon Lady Shiva. She had watched over our island for generations, she wouldn't fail. I hoped

I was crying with terror. From the inside of our hut I could hear the sounds of war exploding through the air. I recognised the explosion of a fire spell, the clink of an ice spell and the crack of a bolt spell. I heard the smack of a wooden staff hit something hard, I heard the screams of a dying man. I dropped to my knees. Would we be safe in here? Should we try and escape? Where would we go? 

My brother, Ark, was sitting in a corner holding his knees to his chest shivering. I got up and tried to comfort him but it was no use. I doubt my desperate appearance was comforting anyhow. 

Suddenly a new kind of fear came over me. We were going to die if we stayed here. That sentence kept repeating over and over in my mind. It was driving me mad, as you can imagine. My reluctance to leave the safety of our home and my fear that if we didn't we would die. I walked slowly towards the window and pulled back the cloth. I gasped in complete shock. What I saw made up my mind for me. If we stayed here we would most certainly die, it only mattered how long it took.

Huge dragon-like beasts were circling overhead. Their grey scaly skin seemed as hard as diamonds. Their eyes were red, blood red. Helplessly I watched one swoop down on a man and throw a green flame out of its jaws. It hit the poor man square in the chest and he fell to the ground, shaking with its power. Then shockingly to me, he began to stiffen until he was motionless like a statue. Next, his skin turned a violent grey. Oh God, I thought desperately, they're using petrifying magic. The man soon was a statue; I turned away from the window feeling utterly sick. Rage coursed through my veins as I heard the creatures screeching in triumph. I picked up my staff from my bedside and headed angrily for the door. But before I went to pull the dirty cloth back it hit me. What was I going to do? If a village full of summoners couldn't stop these creatures then what could I, a sixteen-year-old girl, do?

The cold black fear was back again. I ran to Ark and picked his shaking body off the ground, he clung sobbing to my shoulders. I tightened my grip on my staff and headed for the back exit of our hut. Where we were going, I had no idea. What was going to happen, I had no clue. I only knew that if we didn't get out of there right away, we would die in the very house we were born in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The woman had reached the bottom of the crystal steps, she stood in awe of her breathtaking surroundings. Beauty, she thought, is an understatement. The cavern seemed to be dug out of pure glass and flooded with royal blue water. Everything reflected, it felt like everything was alive and staring through her soul. She felt like screaming, like shouting at the top of her lungs how happy this place made her. She was breathing deeply to take in the salty scent of the area. She felt like she was strolling along a sunny beach at the Costa Del Sol. 

Crystals jutted out of every crevice, a strange glow seemed trapped inside each one. It seemed that a soul was encased within each one but they weren't trying to escape, it felt more like a content resting-place. Huge platforms rose out of the blue shimmering lagoon. She felt as though she could stay here forever and never get bored, always discovering something new. This place oozed power and energy.

The smaller platforms seemed to be leading a path to the central altar. The crystals were taller there; they rose like organ pipes from the transparent floor. Then she noticed something strange, a person was kneeling at the altar, their head was bowed.

She felt her legs moving again, she didn't try to stop herself, she wanted to see everything here. Her excitement and contentment was almost too much to bear. She was moving faster now, silently gliding from platform to platform until she stood behind the kneeling figure of a man.

His clothes were plain. A normal grey shirt with a green waistcoat tied at his chest, his pants were green but darker and baggy. His hair was brilliantly blonde and he seemed to have a spiky fringe. The woman couldn't stop staring. Suddenly he swiftly turned his head.

How long have you been watching me?' His voice was deep but somehow gentle. His expression wasn't anger but merely puzzlement. 

I,' She didn't know what to say. How could she when even she didn't know what she was doing here. I'm looking for something.'

Strange place to be looking for something lady,' he stood up now and stared into her brown eyes. He was looking her up and down, he seemed to be deep in thought.

What are you staring at?' She asked trying to break the silence, she was nervous around him. He made her uneasy. He just smirked and shrugged.

Sorry. You remind me of someone I used to know. I'm Cloud by the way.' He extended his hand to her. She stared uneasily before accepting it.

Lynda.' She said as he released her hand. 

You're not from around here are you? Where ya from, Lynda?' His voice was warmer now, more friendly. She began to relax.

I don't know.' She replied, feeling like a fool for sounding so stupid.

Amnesia eh? You get that a lot nowadays, especially after the war. Some things are just easier to forget.' She nodded slightly.

What were you doing here?' She asked, feeling that she ought to make conversation. He paused and stared at her warily before smirking again.

I like to come down here to think. It's so peaceful here. This place is kinda special to me, it reminds me of someone.'

I see what you mean,' she started, everything here is so calm, so serene. I feel like sitting here think and praying forever.'

Really? I don't think I could last that long down here on my own. By the way what are you trying to find down here?'

I'm sorry I don't know that either,' she sighed trying to sound casual. Then she noticed the crystals behind Cloud, the ones that looked like organ pipes. The fire in her heart appeared again. Suddenly she understood what she was looking for.

Excuse me,' she said stepping past Cloud, her eyes locked on the crystals. He stared bewildered at her. 

What is it?' He asked her concerned.

These crystals,' she said reaching out to one they're a puzzle.'

A puzzle? What do you mean?' He said stepping up beside her, examining the crystals. They look like plain crystals to me.'

You're not looking hard enough.' She replied absent-mindedly. He stared on in disbelief. Images were flashing quickly in front of her eyes now, pictures of different crystals in front of her. She began to touch the crystals that she saw in her visions and when she did they lit up, a strange glow appeared from inside each one. She was moving faster now, struggling to keep up with dazzling flashes in her mind's eye.

As she touched them they lit up, blue, red, pink, yellow. All the colours of the rainbow. Cloud gasped beside her. Suddenly the visions stopped as she pressed the final crystal. The organ-pipe crystals all slowly retreated into the ground at the same time. Soon the floor of the platform they were standing on was void of any crystals. 

What the' Cloud gasped again as another platform rose up from the blue lagoon. This one was much like the one they were sitting on now except there seemed to be a glass statue placed in its centre. Like a ghost, Lynda moved forward onto the next platform. Cloud followed breathless.

Wow,' Cloud said that's amazing sculpting for a statue.' 

Lynda was running her fingers along the glass figure now, trying to find something out of the ordinary. The layers of crystals surrounding the platform were glowing softly now, almost quietly whispering to each other. 

It's not a statue,' Lynda began it's what I've been searching for.'

She stepped back now, beckoning for Cloud to follow her. He stood awkwardly behind her, a look of bewilderment on his face.

Please don't speak.' Lynda said firmly. Cloud nodded. She then fell to her knees in front of the statue and lightly shut her eyes. Then she began speaking; her voice was almost a whisper.

Lord Valiant, I am the summoner Lynda of the Trelonian clan. I come before you to unseal your essence. In return I ask only that you lend me your power. Eternal guardian of courage, heed my request.'

Cloud was making a huge effort trying not to speak. He felt that if he didn't ask her what she was doing he would explode. She stood up and placed her palms lightly on the shoulders of the glass statue.

Lord of Darkness, Lord of Light,

Give me will and strength to fight,

Unsealed from your eternal grave,

I only seek your power to save.'

To Cloud's astonishment the statue started to glow. Brighter and brighter now, a high pitched scream filled the silence of the cavern. Lynda fell back in fright, Cloud managed to catch her in his arms before she fell to the floor. The two stood looking on in awe.

Suddenly the statue broke, or it seemed to. The glass encasing the creature split and shattered into thousands of pieces. The pieces never fell to the floor but disappeared as if they were never there. A man now stood in front of them. He seemed bigger and taller than an ordinary man did and Cloud thought he could see a faint white glow surround his figure. Lynda was smiling now, a weak smile. 

The man was wearing brilliantly white armour with a red crest engraved on the chest-plate. A long broadsword was attached to his waist and its tip almost fell to the floor. He appeared to be a lot older than he looked. He wore a long white beard that seemed like they were made of icicles. His face was white but filled with expression. Suddenly he opened his eyes. He stared silently at them before moving to stretch his limbs. He began to speak.

I am the God of Courage, Valiant. I have been encased in that ice for countless millennia. Who is it that broke the seal?'

Lynda stepped forward, a lump in her throat. I did, my lord.'

To you then human, I am eternally gratified. I shall grant you one request, speak quickly and clear child, I have the affairs of the heavens to deal with.'

I wish only that you lend me your power, my lord.' She turned to Cloud who gave her a comforting smile.

You want my power? Let me see' He stepped toward her, his heavy armour clinking. He raised his huge hand and placed it on her forehead. She closed her eyes and bowed her head to the floor.

You have been tainted. I see that you are a slave to your memory. I shall remedy that matter.' He didn't remove his hand for a few moments but when he did she fell to her knees in shock.

I remember noweverything,' she searched now for something that wasn't there.

Hush child. Now is not the time. Now I know why you seek my power, but I have bad news to inform you of. Listen well, you too human.' He said glaring at Cloud.

Author's notes:

Whewfinished. I enjoyed writing this one, I definitely think this is one of my best fics. Guess this is pretty long, but hey, I hope you enjoyed reading it. I don't know if I should continue so if you think so please review. I'm trying to make this a different kind of sequel. We see these Cloud trying to resurrect Aeris way too much. I'm trying to make it refreshing to read. If you have any comments, suggestions or corrections please e-mail me at [glenomra@hotmail.com][1].

Lastly I'd like to dedicate this fic to Ann who's faithfully reviewed every one of my fics (even though the quality wasn't very good.) She always offered helpful suggestions and words of encouragement. I luv ya Ann and I hope you're reading!

   [1]: mailto:glenomra@hotmail.com



	2. Chapter Two

'Till Morning Star

Till Morning Star

Chapter Two

By Devestator 

--------------------

But just you and I can find the answer and then, we can run to the end of the earth. We can run to the end, of the earth.'

Small Two of Pieces, Xenogears

-------------

Listen to me Ark,' I whispered, kneeling down to make eye contact we're just going on a little holiday OK? Just for a little while and when we get back Dad's gonna be waiting here with everyone else and we're all gonna have a big party!' I was trying to sound casual, I was really trying to fight back the tears. He rubbed the tears from his eyes with his pudgy hands and nodded in agreement. I sighed in relief.

Ok, let's go. We'll get a boat from the pier.' I picked him up and he clung desperately to my shoulders. I wanted to walk out the front door to see what was going on. I knew I couldn't. The screams of men and women kept me firmly in my place. My heart was pounding, I took deep breaths as I wiped the sweat from my brow. My fear gave me strength to do something and I did. I ran.

Out the back entrance of our hut I ran, my brother clinging fearfully to me. Past the bushes and plants, the stones and the fence. I let Ark walk by himself but he clung desperately to my hand. We walked, crouching behind shrubs, slowly making our way to the shore where a few fisherman boats lay. 

The beach was insight now. I could see a perfect boat that we could take, small and curvy we could both easily fit inside. A smile crossed my weary face, we were going to make it! Down the huge rocks that defended the shore from wild waves, slowly but steadily I helped Ark down until his bare fit hit the warm sand of the beach.

Just when I thought we were safe, that we'd managed to escape, that everything would be alright, it all went wrong. First I saw it's shadow, one of those huge dragon creatures circling above us like a demented vulture. It screeched, signalling its comrades that we were trying to escape, then it descended and swooped down on my brother. Ark screamed and all I could do was watch

---------------------

Cloud folded his arms and let out a breathless sigh. Who was this thing to tell him what to do? Ok, so he was a Sealed God' or something like that but who did he think he was talking to? The thing started talking again.

I'm afraid we have a little problem, summoner. That is that you are not really a summoner, you but a lowly channeler, doomed to assit the great one who is really a summoner. This is a severe problem for you as I shall not grant my power to one as low as yourself. Your experience is your limitation, my essence would only drive you insane. My power is too much for you yet your task commands it. You seek to unite the five seals, correct? You seek the reality of your dreams. I cannot give it to you, to do so would destroy you.'

What about me?' Cloud said stepping forward. Cloud?' Lynda said puzzled.

' Valiant said stroking his icicle beard.

I see you have done many great thingsfor a human. You have superior experience but you are no summoner.'

I have this!' Cloud pulled a necklace out from behind his shirt. A large red orb dangled in front of their eyes.

Knights of the Round? Ha! My unworthy offspring! I see their power has been harvested and as such grants you no honour at commanding them. They are obliged to do their bidding, I shall not look upon them again they have allowed themselves to be harvested by a lowly human!'

Well then what are you looking for? I don't know anyone alive who fits your description. It's sounds to me like you're too busy praising your own power to notice.' Cloud was enraged now, nobody had ever treated him like this before.

How dare you! I have lived for countless millenia! I have observed hundreds like you! Warriors, Magicians, Ancients! All the samethey were all destroyed by the power of a God! Hold your tongue human or I will be forced to do it for you!'

Cloud glared angrily at him. The God, Valiant, turned back to Lynda.

What you seek is a vessel, correct? Something or someone to contain the essences of the Gods until you can reunite them under the stars. Why don't we just create one? The perfect summoner, a companion to you the channeler. Yes! A summoner! A powerful one!' The God didn't wait for an answer, he shut his lion-like eyes and flicked his huge wrists. Lynda and Cloud stepped back, unsure what to expect. The God was glowing now, icy blue. Suddenly from the depths of the blue waters a smaller platform rose, and on it a single motionless figure of a man. 

--------------------------

Something's wrong. I _felt_ something. Why?

Someone's outside. Why?

The top off the black ebony casket flew open and a dark cloaked figure stepped out. Like a shadow he crept along the walls of the crypt, his feet crunching the stones as he went. He came to the familiar wooden door and cautiously pushed it open. He peered slowly into the dank cave outside. It was too dark for him to normally see anything but years of living like a corpse in the darkness had given him virtual night-vision. He crept outside silently, no one was in the cave. He couldn't sense any other beings there. Strange, he thought.

Suddenly out of nowhere he was hit. By what he had no idea but in an instant all he could see were three pairs of shiny black boots. The ground was wet against his cheekbone. His vision was fading fast and all he could here were three voices congratulating themselves in the distant.

Is this the specimen?'

Confirmed. ID number 74638475, Vincent Valentine.'

Excellent work gentlemen. Although I expected the infamous Vincent Valentine to have put up more of a fight, nevertheless a win is a win.'

-------------------

What the hell is that?' Cloud said cocking his head. The figure was beginning to defrost' or at least that's what it looked like. The statue was a man, late twenties, slim with long blonde hair stretching almost to his waist. His skin was moist and his hair was streaming with beads of water. Suddenly it opened its eyes. They were blue and, Cloud thought, seemed slightly bigger than normal. He began to move toward them, oblivious to his nakedness.

Valiant was applauding his recent creation. 

Excellent, better than even I could have hoped for, complete with my essence.'

why? Why have you created someone whose whole life is to serve as a container?' Lynda asked staring mournfully at the man. 

Don't be an imbecile child. Once his purpose is complete, what possible reason would he have to live? He shall return to the planet from whence he came. This is excellent; he is your eternal servant. I must depart now, more pressing matters concern me now.'

But you can't just leave us here with' Cloud started.

Have no fear, I shall return to check on the latest developments. Till next time, humans.' A flash of light and he was gone leaving the three mortals standing together awkwardly.

I am Reece. I am a summoner.' He said beaming at them. He seemed like an android. Cloud surveyed him in disbelief. Lynda stepped forward and handed him her shawl.

You'll probably need this.'

--------------------

Thank You's:

Ann: Thanks again Ann! I'm sure you got my e-mail!

Mandy: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for takin' the time to e-mail me! I'd appreciate some more input!

Alma: Thanks for reviewing all my other fics! I hope you're readin' this too!

Sorry too the others who reviewed I'm just too lazy to log on to read my reviews. Thanks and I appreciate it! Thanks for the encouraging comments!


End file.
